Fuhgeddaboutit!
by halfhuman123
Summary: Something I thought up at 230 in the morning... Osaka seems normal... but is she REALLY? Who was she in Osaka? And why does she never talk about her past? Oneshot


**A/N: Based on one of the comics I read... where is it... uhm... It was when they went to the summer home for the last time, and they were supposed to be studying for entrance level exams, and Osaka went to wake up Yukari, and the first thing she did was grabbed a knife... And I KNOW you think it's a mistake, but what if it wasn't? Muahahaa... **

**It kinda made me think... What's REALLY the deal with Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga? So I made this up, just a quick little one-shot. Heheh.**

* * *

Osaka's Secret Life

A blaring, siren sound aroused her from her sleep. She sat up slowly, got dressed and ready to go just as slowly. Of course she was the slowest one to get ready, but she was the most valuable. So EVERYONE waited.

"O-ha!" With a friendly greeting and cheery wave, she slid into her spot in line, and waited for the morning analysis.

"Ayumu, you're late, AGAIN!" A girl, much taller than her scolded. She looked over slowly, a clueless grin on her face. The girl felt her skin crawl; that look, that cluelessness was what made Ayumu the most amazing spy/assassin in the school in Osaka.

She continued to stare at her classmate (Not really staring, since her eyes were closed) with that dumb grin on her face until several minutes had passed, allowing her eyes to open wide. Her face returned to a normal state. "Sorry Kari, I overslept. My alarm clock was annoyed when I hit it one too many times."

Kari shook her head. "Just... stop giving me that look you just did, and try not to let it happen again. We'll call it even then, okay?" Ayumu waved her hand.

"Fuhgeddaboutit!" They both giggled for a second, before standing straight again in time to see the instructor.

A tall, muscley, dark looking man watched the girls. "So... Kasuga. Decided to push your luck today... just because you think you're soo great? Because you passed your pre-test with a higher score than everyone else!?"

Ayumu was sort of looking at him, but more looking behind him. She was completely unaware of what her teacher was talking about. When he had finished talking, her eyes flicked back to his, and she bit her lip for a second. After thinking, she finally came back with a response.

"Fuhgeddaboutit!"

Later...

"So you understand the course now? After an hour and a half of explaining it, do you understand what you have to do, Kasuga?" Her eyes shuffled slowly from one side of her head to another... and back... and forth... "KASUGA!! Pay attention! Ju...just get through the course, alright?"

A bright light flashed red, two times, and then green once. After that, all the lights went off, and, even after having done this a million times before, several girls still shreiked. That was Kasuga's cue to go into action. It may have been the lights, or the fact that it was dark, or a combination of the two that made her switch over from a ditzy, innocent, absent-minded young girl... to a skilled, malevolent, focused young warrior.

From somewhere above her, a rope broke, you could hear the snap, and it fell... It was falling increadibly fast...

She dodge-rolled to her left, and beneath her feet she could smell something... gasoline. She jumped, hanging onto a rope and swinging to another one. She sumersaulted off, landing skillfully on one knee, and a hand on the ground. Her hair and bangs fell down, cloaking her entire face. She could see the shadow, and she remembered the mission: Destroy the enemy, capture the victim, make it out of the warehouse before the timer ran out.

She had 2 minutes. She wasted 35 seconds already, just showing off.

She rushed to the dummy with inhuman speed, dodging bullets, and a knife thrown to her head. She dive-rolled again, and sprung up, appearing like she was flying. With two windmill motions of her arms, she was able to take down her opponent. In those few milliseconds, she swooped her hand down towards her hip, to where her gun holister rested, pulled it out, fired three times, reloaded, and fired again, then slid her gun back into it's proper place, and important part of the exam.

She rushed past the dummy, pulling out a dagger to ensure it's demise. Slicing it cleanly in two, diagonally, she rushed to where the victim's body lay. Holding it carefully to her, she ran towards the door, leaving in her wake two carefully set bombs.

45 seconds left...

She rushed to the door, something she knew would cost her points for style (of COURSE they're graded for style, what's wrong with that?), but gain them back for the complicated move she pulled back there with her gun.

The bombs went off after 3 seconds, while Ayumu jumped on several crates, bursting out of a sunroof with a sparkly flare; The shards of glass glistened in the light of the bomb's flames. Several girls watching oohed and aahed at the sight, but were still scared. How and where was Ayumu supposed to land?

But she had already thought of that. A grappling hook was skillfully attatched to her forearm, which she shook vigorously, then threw as hard as she could. She wasn't even sure if she would make it. That depended on chance, and a little luck.

CLINK!

She made it, safely hooking onto the tree branch. She looped up and around it, and slowed it just enough so that she could jump off, and run to the finish line.

"AYUMU KASUGA: 1 minute, 55.79 seconds."

The room exploded with cheers from girls who were astonished by her prowess. How could such a ditz like Ayumu Kasuga be SO amazing in a bomb rush and rescue?

One of the girls asked her this after the lights had all flashed on. Ayumu blinked hard a couple of times, and turned slowly to her.

"Fuhgeddaboutit!"

End.

* * *

**I know, how WIERD was that? Oh well. You don't have to leave reviews, but I would appreciate it SO much. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
